


Christmas Party

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Hartcroft [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Coming Out, Everyone is soft on Greg, Fluff, Good Friends, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg chooses the Yard Christmas Party to come out to his colleagues. Harry and Mycroft are very supportive and sweet.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Greg Lestrade, Harry Hart | Galahad/Mycroft Holmes, Harry Hart | Galahad/Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Hartcroft [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765309
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wrote this scenario at the end of ‘Plus One’ already but hey, I wanted to write it again, so here we are. Alternate version of an AU, or whatever this is. Enjoy!

Greg took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. He was late as it was. His fingers shook. He took them away again.

Fuck.

How could he be so nervous? He had been the one to suggest this. To ask his partners, the loves of his life, to help him to finally come out to his team… and to his larger world. They had both agreed, kind souls that they were underneath their steely exterior, to accompany him to the Yard’s annual Christmas party. That way they would make it clear without Greg actually having to come out and say: ‘Yes, I’m very gay, thank you for asking.’ to everyone.

It had been a grand idea at the time. Now, however… Greg’s stomach was aflutter, his pulse much faster than he was comfortable with. Anxiety, clear and simple. He took another deep breath, then opened the car door and stepped out.

The car park was full, but deserted. Everyone was inside. No wonder… It was cold and lonely out here, warm and full of alcohol in there. Also Mycroft and Harry would be there. They had arrived early, texted him. He had assured them he’d be right over. That had been… almost an hour ago. To their credit, they hadn’t followed it up with any more questions about his whereabouts. Well… No more dithering now. Greg tugged at his shirt and made his way over to the entrance.

Warm air and distant voices welcomed him. Cheery, cliche Christmas music was playing, luring him through the otherwise empty corridors. Before he turned the last corner, he almost wanted to leave, but then he heard Harry’s melodic laugh among the conversations and his heart melted with love.

They were here for him, because they loved him and he loved them. It would be alright.

He stepped into the light of the room. It was well filled with colleagues and guests, partners and friends. Some higher ups were here too, like always. Though when he looked closer, they all seemed to be grouped around… Mycroft. Of course. They all knew who they had to suck up to. Usually they were the ones being sweet-talked, but since Mycroft was here, even the chief had to accept his place in the ladder. Greg’s heart was strangely full as he observed Mycroft doing light small talk with the group, casually having his arm draped around Harry’s hips. There was absolutely no doubt about the fact that those two were a couple… and Mycroft played it like the most normal thing in the world. Greg took another fortifying breath. Alright. If Mycroft could do it, so could he. He just had to—

“Greg! What took you so long?” Sally said and hit him playfully on the back.

“Sal! I’m sorry… I was held up…” Greg mumbled, not mentioning that it had been his own head which had held him up.

“Well, what matters now is you’re here. We were all waiting for you to show…” she added while wiggling her eyebrows. “You and your mysterious new partner we’ve never seen or heard anything about. When you told us you had a plus one tonight… there were some bets. Now, where is she? I have to win said bet.”

“Am I a game to you all?”

“Come on, it’s all in good fun. We’re all just happy you’re happy. You’ve definitely seemed better this last year.”

Greg smiled and felt his ears grow warm.

“Yes, I’ve been happy. Very happy.”

“Then what does it matter if I win a bet or not? Now, where is she?”

“Sal, you might not be winning. It’s not not a she.”

Sally blinked. “Not a… noooo…. Greg, you just lost me fifty quid!!”

“Sorry.”

“Be sorry about the bet. Not about the fact that it’s a man.”

“Men, actually.”

“Excuse me?”

Greg took a deep sigh, then reached for Sally’s hand. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”

He pulled her along, across the room, pushing into the group of higher ups around Mycroft and Harry. His heart was beating fast, but not only because of his nervousness. It was always beating fast when he saw his partners’ faces light up at the sight of him, eyes full of love, smiles proud. He excused the interruption to the confused circle, then pulled Sally forward.

“Sally, you already know him, but let me introduce him again as my partner, Mycroft Holmes.”

“A pleasure,” Mycroft said smoothly.

She took Mycroft’s offered hand and nodded at him, dumbfounded. Her eyes seemed to say Holmes??? but before she could actually say anything else, Greg took the initiative again.

“And this is our partner, Harry Hart. Harry works as a tailor in a shop on Savile Row.”

“Delighted to finally make your acquaintance,” Harry said with his disarming smile, which seemed to work on Sally as well. “We’ve heard so many good things about you.”

Mycroft took this moment to step up to Greg and slide his arm around his hip, just as possessive as he’d been with Harry. He briefly touched their foreheads together and bestowed a gentle kiss on his lips. Nothing inappropriate. Just a very clear gesture. Something in Greg’s chest unlocked. They weren’t afraid to be seen with him, no matter who was watching. Of course they weren’t… but there was always that little voice in the back of his head, feeling inadequate next to these two brilliant, accomplished, drop dead gorgeous men.

“Don’t keep him all to yourself, My…”

Harry smoothly leaned over and captured Greg’s lips. His kiss lingered a bit longer than Mycroft’s, always more eager for contact, physical affirmations. He actually winked at Greg when he drew back. Mycroft shook his head and squeezed Greg through his suit with the hand that was on his hip. It meant more than the simple motion. It meant we’re here for you. You’re safe.

The rest of the group was stunned into silence. Greg wasn’t sure if that was because they’d never expected this constellation or because Mycroft was ignoring them in favour of Greg. Maybe it was both. If it was wrong to feel boosted by this, Greg didn’t want to know it. They would talk. All of them. Maybe there would be repercussions, but for now it felt glorious.

Mycroft took that moment to lean closer and whisper into Greg’s ear. “If any of them lose a single negative word about you because of us, they will regret it. No one will be disrespectful to us and live to tell the tale.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re sending in Harry to eliminate the targets…”

Mycroft laughed, and it was rumbly and warm.

“Now there’s an idea. And on the matter of sending him out to do the work… Harry, dear, make yourself useful and get Greg a drink?”

“I don’t jump for anyone.”

“No, but you do jump for me,” Greg said, emboldened by the situation.

Harry gave him an amused grin. “Well, that I do. Will mulled wine be sufficient? I’ve tried some and it’s passable.”

“That would be lovely,” Greg replied.

“And another one for me,” Mycroft added.

“Yes, darling,” Harry said and rolled his eyes.

As he turned, Greg was aware that Sally was still staring. He turned his attention back to her.

“So, who’s won the bet?”

“Technically no one. Jones from accounting has come closest, though, so he’ll get the pot.”

“A bet?” Mycroft asked.

Sally nodded. You could see in her face that she was still uncomfortable talking with Mycroft Holmes in such familiar tones, but she was acclimatising while the rest of the group was dispersing.

“When Greg said he’d bring someone for the party, the office made a pool. Betting was allowed on any detail you wanted. Hair color, height, you name it. Jones was the only one who betted on a man… and one who’s tall and wears expensive suits too!”

Mycroft hummed. “Accounting might have its offices towards the parking lot?”

“That’s right… How did you know?”

Greg groaned. “I know how. Two weeks ago you picked me up… and snogged me silly against the side of the car. I thought it was dark enough, but apparently not. He must’ve seen us.”

“Ever the astute detective,” Mycroft said and squeezed Greg affectionately. “From a distance, yes… I wouldn’t be so recognisable as to ascertain my identity, but your striking silver hair reflects the street light very well, so he was able to extrapolate.”

“Striking? You really must be gone on this idiot,” Sally said teasingly.

Mycroft smiled at her, then Greg. “Very much so.”

“So Jones cheated,” Sally concluded.

“I wouldn’t claim that. The only condition of a bet is to place your faith in a certain result. If you have more knowledge, it only serves to reinforce your faith. It’s not cheating,” Mycroft said. “It’s simply keeping your cards close to your chest.”

“He’s right, Sal.”

“I’m always right, dear.”

“Oh no, you aren’t,” Harry butted in. He carried four glasses between his hands, the first of which he offered to Sally, then distributed the rest. Greg had to smile. Sally hadn’t even asked. She didn’t have to. Harry was always a gentleman. Even in bed.

“Get your head out of the gutter,” Mycroft breathed into his ear.

“How…”

“The shiver that just went through you is unmistakable, you scoundrel.”

“As if you don’t want to—”

“Boys. Not in front of the lady,” Harry admonished them. “It’s rude to whisper.”

Sally broke out into loud laughter and the others joined her. They all toasted with the mulled wine and collectively deemed it passable as well. While they were lost in amiable small talk, which a few other of Greg’s colleagues joined as well, Greg was acutely aware of the glances and outright stares from outside their small bubble. 

Mycroft and Harry were now standing on either side of him—Harry’s arm had joined Mycroft’s around Greg’s waist and Greg felt sandwiched in the best way. He was slightly drunk on wine, but mostly on happiness and tried hard to forget the people around them, who wouldn’t understand. It helped vastly that both his partners couldn’t seem to stop kissing his cheeks every now and then, even Mycroft sometimes descending into a fond chuckle.

After a while, though he felt tired and suggested they might call it a night. The other two agreed readily.

“Harry, be a dear and get the car around?” Mycroft said and handed him a key from his pocket. “I need to say my goodbyes to a few people. Gears to grease and so on, you understand.”

Harry rolled his eyes again, but his expression was fond. “At least you’re letting me drive your car tonight.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.”

Harry kissed first Mycroft, then Greg, gave Sally a hug and left with a flourish. Greg shook his head. Hell, how he loved this bastard of a man.

“Mhmm,” Mycroft echoed his thoughts and gave Greg a peck too. “See you in a bit. Sally, it’s been a pleasure.”

“Likewise.”

Then they were left alone again. For a moment the silence between then threatened to get awkward, then Sally grabbed Greg by his arm and dragged him to the side of the room.

“Greg, what the fuck? How could you keep them from me?”

Greg did feel a bit guilty. Sally was one of his closest friends, after all.

“I… it took me a while to find the courage to… well, come out, so to say. It wasn’t… it was never something against you. It’s just—”

“Greg, stop. It’s all good. I’m just teasing you… They obviously think you hung the moon or some shit.”

“You think so?”

“A blind man could see it.”

Greg smiled sheepishly, his ears growing warm.

“Well, it’s mutual. And thank you… for not saying anything about, well, that there’s two of them.”

“I have to ask: How?”

“How what?”

“Not to be mean, but how did this power couple end up with you?”

Greg laughed. “To be fair, I sometimes feel a bit like a dog they picked off the street. That’s how it happened, actually. I ran into them one day. They basically adopted me. Now we’re like a regular couple, only there’s three of us. We all live in a house together.”

“Harry’s well fit.”

“Not to brag, but if you’d see him without his shirt, you’d probably faint. I know I almost did.”

“So you all three…”

“Sally…”

She shrugged. “Sorry. I would never ask if we weren’t such good friends.”

“I’ve never said any of this, but yeah. We all three. Together. Happy now?”

“Just a bit jealous.”

“Understandable.”

“Hey, come off it!” she laughed.

“You asked!”

“Fair,” she replied. “And now I never want to hear of it again. Greg, I’m so happy for you. Now go and have a good holiday break with your sweethearts. And don’t worry… if anyone says anything I’ll kick their arse.”

“You should make an alliance with Mycroft. He’s said something along the same lines, only with less… explicit arse kicking.”

Suddenly there were two hands on Greg’s waist and a head next to his.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. Kicking can be very effective,” Mycroft said.

“Very,” Sally confirmed.

“Let me know where my foot needs to be applied, will you?”

She grinned. “With pleasure.”

“I’m not a defenseless puppy…” Greg mumbled.

“I know, dear. Now come along, you know how Harry gets when he has to wait.”

“Unbearable.”

“He’ll complain the whole drive home and possibly half of the night.”

Greg smiled. “You still love him.”

“Don’t be so smug. You do too.”

“Get out of here before I die of a sugar rush,” Sally said and pushed Greg lightly.

He just smiled and hugged her goodbye.

“Take care.”

“You too,” Sally said and took Mycroft’s offered hand. “A pleasure, Mr Holmes.”

“Please. For Gregory’s friends it’s Mycroft.”

Greg walked out of the room with him, waving goodbye to a few other people. As soon as they were out of sight of everyone, he pulled Mycroft into a dark corridor and pushed him against a wall. Their faces were in shadow, but he could feel Mycroft’s smile against his lips as they kissed.

“Thank you, thank you…” Greg whispered. “That was brilliant. I can’t thank you enough…”

“Anything for you, darling. It wasn’t a hardship.”

Greg held Mycroft in his arms, buried his face in his shoulder.

“It just… it…. fuck…” he started, and somehow tears rose to his eyes as all the tension fell away from him. Mycroft held him closer and stroked the back of his head. “It means so much to me to be able to show myself with both of you. You don’t even… I love you so much. Both of you.”

“I love you too, darling. I’m proud to be seen with you. You’re the best man I ever met.”

A laugh bubbled out of Greg, distorted by his sobs. “Don’t let Harry hear that.”

“Harry knows. He thinks the same of you. He told me.”

“You’re going to make me cry.”

“Darling, you’re already crying.”

“I know. I’m a mess. Sorry.”

“Let’s get you to the car. Harry will wonder if we snuck into an empty office somewhere.”

Greg chuckled, yet let himself be led outside.

“Mycroft Holmes. Shagging in an empty office at the Yard Christmas party.”

“Hush. We did nothing of the sort.”

“I’d be up for it.”

“Scoundrel. Maybe next year. Now, come on.”

They exited the Yard though the back, emerging into the parking lot. A car was idling directly in front of them, Harry leaning out of the window.

“What took you so long?”

“I blew him in the supply closet,” Greg said and opened the door to let Mycroft climb in, then taking his place on the backseat.

“You did not…” Harry said. “Unfair!”

“He didn’t. But I guess he offered,” Mycroft explained.

“Should’ve taken him up on it, love. Never turn down one of Greg’s blowjobs.”

“Maybe I should just sit in the backseat too, so he can blow me while you drive us home.”

Greg perked up. “Yeah, maybe you should. In fact, get your arse back here.”

Harry laughed as Mycroft jumped out of the car again and was in the backseat on record time. Greg was on him immediately, hands everywhere he could reach.

“God, Harry, you better drive. If anyone looks into the car now Greg might get fired for public indecency,” Mycroft laughed, just as Greg bit down on his neck, hands already under his shirt. “The windows are tinted, but they don’t hide everything…”

“As you wish, your highness,” Harry said with a chuckle and started driving.

“Mycroft, love…” Greg whispered into his ear as he reached for his belt.

“Gregory…” Mycroft said in that breathy voice that always got Greg going.

“Tell you what,” Harry said from the front. “If you make him come before we’re home, I’ll let you use my knives.”

Greg paused for a second. “Your knives?”

“Yes.”

“Use on… Mycroft?”

“Yes.”

An excited shiver ran though Greg’s body. He drew Mycroft’s cock out completely and immediately took him into his mouth. It took him only a few minutes to get to his goal… and after they got home, predictably none of them got a lot of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I write the knife scene now.........


End file.
